


invite the burn

by heartseekers



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Feminization, M/M, seungyoun calls yohan's asshole a pussy at the end though, though i think it's rather light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartseekers/pseuds/heartseekers
Summary: Debauched, flushed, overwhelmed, breathless; the four states of Kim Yohan when he's in Seungyoun's hands.





	invite the burn

**Author's Note:**

> coming back after a long break that i did not intend to take but real life had other plans for yours truly. this time with feminization (that i chose over humiliation and 69ing). 
> 
> enjoy!!

Yohan squirms on the bed. Above him, Seungyoun's laughing—not unkindly, just amused. His eyes scrunch up cutely and Yohan would reach out to smooth the wrinkles, but it’s like he’s rooted to the spot. Just Seungyoun’s hands on his body are enough to hold him there; that, and his words, spilling past his lips to snake around Yohan’s wrists and ankles and keep him chained to the bed, flush high and bright on his cheeks as he looks at the man smiling down at him.

“Princess.”

“Hyung, please…” Yohan tries weakly, hand coming up to hide his face from Seungyoun’s scrutiny. 

Another laugh, sparkling like little bells dotted along the edge of a kitty collar. Seungyoun looks good in the low light, even more so when he’s teasing Yohan like this. “But you do look like one. So pretty. And pink everywhere.” He trails a finger from Yohan’s red ear down to his cheek, following the tense curve of his jaw until he reaches his neck, and then lower. Towards where Yohan’s chest is heaving, lungs burning under the skin until they turn it into a peachy color that matches the blush on his face. 

“Especially here.” His smile turns mischievous for a moment, thumb and index finger wrapping just under the weeping tip of Yohan’s cock, squeezing it gleefully when a bead of precome rolls out of his slit to slick the ruddy head. Seungyoun brings his palm up, rubbing it in a harsh circle over the tip until Yohan grabs at his wrist to stop him. “And you’re wet, too, Yohannie, _so wet_,” he taunts, lifting his hand up so it glints accusingly. “Just like a girl.” Yohan’s entire body suffuses with heat, averting his eyes from the incriminating evidence of his arousal on Seungyoun’s palm, even as he feels his cock spit out more precome that sticks to Seungyoun’s fingers. 

Yohan struggles to close his legs but all it does is make Seungyoun pinch the soft skin of his inner thighs until he yelps, shrill voice cutting through the relative quiet of their room. Seungyoun grins and shushes him, placing a quick kiss on Yohan’s lips to placate him.

“What am I going to find down here, Yohannie, hmm?” he wonders aloud, fingers finally leaving Yohan’s cock in favor of drifting between his cheeks. The pads of Seungyoun’s fingers catch on the rim of his hole, slipping over the leftover lube from when Yohan clumsily tried to fuck himself earlier. His breath gets knocked out of him when Seungyoun tries pushing inside—not because they’d be thicker than Yohan’s own digits, but because he can hear the way Seungyoun exhales quietly, stilling for a moment as he takes this in; hole sloppy and dripping with slick, welcoming him almost greedily when Seungyoun thrusts both his index and middle fingers into Yohan, who’s nearly ashamed of himself.

Something clenches deep inside the boy, throat working on a silent sound when Seungyoun hitches his hand and his fingers slide in deeper. The older man’s mouth is parted and his eyebrows are upturned, eyes searching Yohan’s face as he licks his lips hungrily. He knows to expect something filthy when Seungyoun starts talking again but he’s not prepared to hear his voice drop so low, grinding on his ears and sending a shiver down his spine, making his ass clench around the fingers Seungyoun has buried inside him. 

“Did you keep this pussy loose just for me, Yohannie?” 

It’s like a punch to his chest and Yohan finds himself gasping, scrambling for an answer as he feels himself clamping down on Seungyoun’s fingers; a reflex so visceral he’s got darkness eating away at his vision, guts twisting, caught between riding the sweet wave of pleasure that’s making his dick bob in the air and telling Seungyoun to stop it, embarrassment coloring his cheeks. His skin prickles and he gasps out loud, eyes rolling back into his head when Seungyoun doesn’t pause, intent on having Yohan come apart right in front of him, third finger already pressing at Yohan’s rim insistently. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> my commissions are open! as always, you can find me on 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/deaconkink)   
[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/deaconkink)   
[tumblr](http://maccready-s.tumblr.com)


End file.
